Forum:2009-11-11 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . Top web comic? Please Vote for Girl Genius. ---- Very interesting -- I think for the first time Gil realizes that, at least as far as Agatha is concerned, Tarvek is actually being straight, and not playing all ends against the middle as is his norm. Perhaps this is the first time we the audience can be pretty sure of this also. Violetta does have a real protective streak about her, doesn't she? --Zerogee 05:56, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :But let's not forget that Tarvek is an occasional supporter of The Other. Gil knows that Agatha has Lucrezia trapped inside her, but he doesn't know that Tarvek knows that. And has been prepared in the past to . Agatha is an amazing spark, but she's still young -- maybe it's going to take the greatest of the Mongfish sparks to get them out of this mess. --Cantabrian 12:00, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ::Judging from the facial expressions on the last panel, I can't shake the feeling Tarvek is up to something. Excuse me while I hiss. --Oarboar 17:40, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :::I feel that part of that is just that Tarvek won the argument: that Gil agreed that his physiology is finite and that Agatha is less expendable than Tarvek. Can't say for sure that there isn't more to it than that, of course, but I don't think one should underestimate the satisfaction of scoring a point against Gil. ⚙Zarchne 19:06, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ::Hmmm, good point about Tarvek and the possibility of him also protecting the Other inside Agatha. Dunno - but that does throw the ball back into play about his intentions/plans. Grrrr...makes one wonder if *Tarvek* doesn't have a extra personality or two rattling around in his head. His actions at Sturmhalten certainly make more sense when viewed as "Tarvek has multiple personalities". Could his father have messed with his head - or could this be a result of the Mongfish family messing about with Tarvek's genes/development? --Zerogee 18:26, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :::By their works shall you know them. Look at the few times Tarvek has provably lied outright, and for what reasons, and it's pretty easy to put together what his real intentions are. His true goal is to sieze control of Europa from Wulfenbach, and doesn't really care if he has to ally with Agatha, Gil, or The Other to pull it off. His only weakness is that he sees the entire world as an opera, with himself as both hero and chief director. When things don't go according to the script, his facade starts to slip, particularly when things get a little too "realistic" for him to completely control, such as when he tried to coach Vrin into pretending to want to kill both him and Agatha, only to have the already suspicious Vrin ad-lib a little too much injury into Tarvek's part. --Tatter D 21:26, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :::I've been rereading the Sturmhalten sequence lately, and I think that Tarvek's motivations are pretty much as stated by Tarvek (who really seems to be speaking sincerely there) and by Lucrezia in the last panel. The reason why Tarvek was playing both sides is because he wants to reestablish the Storm King's rule - he has to keep Lucrezia around for a while to learn her secrets, so as to have a way to bring down the Baron's empire, while still being able to get rid of her afterwards and marry Agatha to fulfill the prophecy. He can't have Agatha too distrustful of him, but he can't have her defeat Lucrezia ahead of time, either. Silvara the First 05:48, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::Could it be that Monsieur Tarvek has realized he can have a great power with Agatha, and doesn't need the hassle of the Other? He could then let Agatha die, potentially killing the Other-copy, who is playing cache-cache in Agatha's Id, and then bring her back, thus eliminating the problem of the Other-copy, letting Agatha live, and furthering his nefarious planifications. Dr. Cayne Armand 23:43, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Too many resplendents in the castle? Gil can save one of them. Maybe two if everything goes right. Right like that'll ever happen. Now if we had another hard to kill spark to duo with Agatha? Say a one time side kick? Can you hear someone in the distance? Sounds like "Ha the fools. Don't they know my head is the least dangerous part of my body." This should get interesting. --Rej ¤¤? 08:10, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Category:Page-by-Page